A Weird Turn of Events
by Cazzylove
Summary: Harry receives his magical inheritance and finds out his family isn't what it's said to be. AU No HBP and DH , Drarry, Good Voldemort and Malfoy's, Lemons in later chapters, Mpreg, OCs and OOC-ness. Better summary inside. M for later
1. Inheritance

**Hey people this is my rewrite for A Weird Turn of Events ^_^ To any readers of my other fics (the original A Weird Turn of Events, Roxas' Decision(to be changed to 'My Best friends Hot'), Untitled or my discontinued Heart Break And Tears) welcome back and I hope you enjoy this fic as well I will be updating my other, continuing, fics today, hopefully. And to all my new readers Welcome I hope you will enjoy this and read any of my other fics if you like my style ^_^ Now after reading this please be kind and review they cheer up my day, especially and the days I don't get to talk to my girlfriend, and also all reviewers will receive a small spoiler for the coming chapter or a plot spoiler if you are in the first three people to review (the only people who won't receive are flamers who will be publicly laughed at and shown to my friends) ^_^ And I would like to thank Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 for being my temp beta reader ^_^****  
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, Harry receives his magical inheritance and finds out his family isn't what it's said to be, when he receives five old tombs with his family history in, and one of his parents was a Elf, but which one? Not only that but he has a life-mate, who is also a creature, a Veela to be exact and a Malfoy, but will they be able to survive the lies of the past and a conniving Headmaster? AU (No HBP and DH), Drarry, good Malfoy's and Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, no character deaths (yet), Lemons in later chapters, Possible Mpreg, OCs and OOC-ness.  
****Paring listings: DM/HP, RW/BZ, HG/PP, GW/LL, RL/SB, LM/SS, NB/SL(my OC), FW/GW (MAYBE I am not certain), NL/****  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and of it's character they belong to one of my writing idles J. K. Rowling. I only own this fic, the computer it is written on and my OCs Scarlet (She will have the same personality as Kate did in the original and will appear at the same point as Kate did) and Abraxas (he will appear before he did in the original)  
Enjoy the fic ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

* * *

**Prologue - Inheritance**

* * *

"BOY!" Vernon Dursley shouted from bottom of the stairs, "Get down here, NOW!" the aforementioned boy got up and dressed quickly, as not to anger his uncle more, and scurried down stairs to make breakfast, just like every morning. Not that he should though, he didn't even belong there, because this boy was no ordinary boy, he was a famous Wizard, he was Harry James Potter. 'Only one more day,' Harry thought as he reached the kitchen, 'Just one more day till I can go to 12 Grimmauld Place and be with Sirius, for the rest of summer.'

"Finally your down, quickly make the breakfast for my Duddy-kins. We're going out for the day, and the chores better be done by the time we get back," his Aunt Petunia said, sounding angry because Vernon was in the room, when it was just the two of them she was always nice, but he never knew why. He had been told she hated her sister and husband, his mum and dad, so why would she like him.

* * *

It was 11:45pm by the time Harry had finished everything, he had to do that day. And his relatives where still not home, which he was glad for. After a quick shower Harry came into his 'room' and started to pack up all the things he had to take with him in the morning, when he looked up he saw it was 11:58 two minuets until he was sixteen. He didn't notice when he was suddenly surrounded by a green glow, nor when his hair started to rapidly grow, but he did notice as the clock down stairs chimed and his own clock in his 'room' showed 12:00pm, where he would normally say happy birthday to himself there was only screams, as he came into his inheritance.

* * *

Meanwhile in a grand Manor in Wiltshire a boy was asleep, his white blond hair spread around his head like a golden halo. The boys name was Draconus Lucius Severus Malfoy. At the strike of midnight Draco, as he preferred being called, sat up straight in bed and let out an almighty screech which could only mean one thing his mate was coming into his inheritance. Draco knew it was a he because Draco was a Veela and Veela's mates matched them perfectly, and Draco was 100% gay. This fact made Draco feel sorry his father, Lucius Malfoy, because he had been denied his mate and made to marry Narcissia "Cissy" Black, also a Veela, but after this his parents would be able to go to their true mates. Severus Snape (his father's mate) and Scarlet Law (his mother's mate). Lucius and Cissy came running into the room as soon as they had heard the screech, to try and comfort Draco until his mate was no longer in pain.

"Hussssssssh, it's okay sweetheart, the pain will pass soon," Cissy said hugging her only son as it was the only thing she could think to do to calm him, while Lucius rubbed his back soothingly, the Malfoy's although believed to be a cold and uncaring family were really the complete opposite but since Voldemort's first reign of terror they have had to keep up a façade, only now after over 16 years have they been able to show their true colors to everyone and as the war was soon to come to an end but not the one most expected.

When the pain finally subsided in the early hours of the morning, Draco lay back down in bed think of who his mate could be there was only two people who he knew with July 31st as their birthday, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. When Draco expressed this to his parents they couldn't have been happier if it was Slytherin himself, but neither would tell him why they were so happy.

* * *

**What do you think? Good/Bad? The next Chapter should be up soon, but don't count on that as I have an exam next week and school is HELL ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Until next time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	2. A Veela's Elvin Mate

**I'm back FINALLY, I apologise for not being around and updating (AGAIN) but a lot has happened, I've been in and out of depression, problems with my now ex-girlfriend and I had exams and a birthday since I last updated and I know it's no excuse but oh well I'm back now ^_^ Now for any one that spotted my GIANT faux pas in the last chapter I have fixed it, for those that didn't notice it was:**  
"Hussssssssh, it's okay sweetheart, the pain will pass soon," Cissy said hugging her only son as it was the only thing she could think to do to calm him, while Lucius rubbed his back soothingly, the Malfoy's although believed to be a cold and uncaring family were really the complete opposite but since Voldemort's first reign of terror they have had to keep up a façade, only now after over 16 years have they been able to show their true colors to everyone and reveal that they where spies for the Order of the Phoenix.**  
It is now:**  
"Hussssssssh, it's okay sweetheart, the pain will pass soon," Cissy said hugging her only son as it was the only thing she could think to do to calm him, while Lucius rubbed his back soothingly, the Malfoy's although believed to be a cold and uncaring family were really the complete opposite but since Voldemort's first reign of terror they have had to keep up a façade, only now after over 16 years have they been able to show their true colors to everyone and as the war was soon to come to an end but not the one most expected.**  
Silly, silly little me. But it's fixed so lets get on with the story ^_^****  
(For Summary/Pairings/Disclaimer, see prologue)  
Enjoy ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Veela's Elvin Mate**

* * *

Harry was very surprised when he woke-up on his bedroom floor the next morning, and even more surprised to find that it was almost lunch time and the Dursley's weren't in, as they normally they would gloat that they had the money to go out and he didn't, because they didn't know of Harry's ever growing fortune or the fact he was one of the richest people in the Wizarding World, only just topped (no pun intended) but Malfoy. Then it all clicked, the Dursley's had gone out and not come back yesterday and today was his birthday and he was going to live with Sirius in, he looked over at the clock, one hour. 'Crap!' Quickly Harry got up and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower and prepare for the day, only to come across yet another surprise that morning, his hair once jet black and just above his shoulders was now at his waist with silver streaks, he also noticed for the first time he wasn't wearing is glasses but could see perfectly. But the biggest surprise was the fact that he had Elvin ears sticking out of his hair. 'Yet another secret kept from me,' Harry thought in disdain as he examined he now slightly more feminine body, he knew exactly what this meant, he was a Submissive Elf and he had a life-mate. He now only had to figure out two things, What type of elf was he? And who the _hell_ his mate was! Harry quickly showered and walked to his 'room' to put up several glamour charms to keep anyone who sees him from know of his heritage before he has found out a significant amount about his heritage.

* * *

About fifteen miles away Draco sat with his parents discussing glamour's and the different stages of what is to come for him and his mate, Harry. It had taken Draco a while to figure it out but after he saw the emerald green streaks in his hair, he knew who his mate was and what he was. Draco had started learning about different magical creatures from an early age so he would be ready for who or rather what his mate could be. So he knew by the streaks he was the mate of a Elf, he had already known he was going to be the dominant in the relationship as his figure hadn't changed very much when he had turned sixteen, and by the colour of the streaks he knew it was Harry because the streaks are the colour of his mates eyes and Neville has blue eyes. After applying the glamour's Draco went up stair to send Harry a birthday present that would tell Draco is he was in danger.

* * *

After applying every glamour he knew Harry finally looked the same as he had yesterday, minus a few cuts and bruises, finding his glasses there was a knock at the door, revelling Sirius had arrived to pick him up. Taking one last look in the mirror Harry checked his glamour's and collected all his things, not that he had many, and headed down the stair for hopefully the last time in his life. Only to open the door to find his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, also Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, in a very intimate position, Remus was cupping Sirius' arse, holding him as close as humanly possible to him, while Sirius' arms were wrapped limply around Remus' neck with his head thrown back lewdly as Remus sucked, nibbled and kissed his neck. Harry just stood waiting to see if they noticed he was stood there, but after a few minutes he cleared his throat loudly and said, "You two could of at least waited 'til you got home or sent someone else for me, you know," at this they abruptly broke apart, Remus' face turning five shades of red while Sirius just stood with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well come on then Harry, we haven't got all day, have we," Sirius said quickly, eager to get back to his lover.

* * *

Once they arrived at Grimmauld Place Harry headed towards the bedroom he had used every time he was at Grimmauld. While Sirius dragged Remus up to the master bedroom, still sporting the shit eating grin. When Harry got to his room, he was very surprised to find both Ron and Hermione sat on the bed as well as a big pile of presents. As Harry went to open his mouth to speak Hermione interrupted, "Yes, Harry they're all yours, for what we gather they're from your admires. And before you ask all of them have been spell and portkey checked," nodding Harry went over and joined Ron and Hermione on the bed to open their gifts first, Ron had got him a new set of Seeker gloves of the up coming Quidditch season and Hermione got him a book entitled 'Magical Inheritance and What to Expect'. He was just about to open some of the other presents when there was a tapping noise at the window, meaning the was an owl wanting to get in. Upon seeing the oddly familiar Eagle-Owl Harry used a wandless (1) _Alohomora _to unlock and open the window and holding his arm out as a perch for the jet-black owl, leaving Ron and Hermione in awe. Untying the box and parchment from the leg, he checked for any spells and portkeys that may be attached to them. Opening the box first he found a platinum pendant with an entwined snake and lion engraved on the front, the snake had two diamonds representing its eyes and the lion had emeralds, and on the back it had 'Forever yours, Love Dragon' engraved. As soon as it was out the box Harry felt compelled to put it on, only after it was securely fastened around his neck he opened the letter. It read, 'Dear my sweet mate, Happy 16th Birthday. Wishing I was with you, your Dragon.' Harry heard a gasp from behind him as he read it though for the second time, looking over his shoulder he saw Hermione with her hand over her mouth and a flustered looking Ron. Hermione was the first to recover though.

"Harry you know what this means don't you?"

**

* * *

What do you think? Good/Bad? The next Chapter should be up soon, But I don't promise anything as you never know with me ^_^ Anyway this is only Beta-ed by my-good-self as I wanted to put it up as a Happy Birthday Harry (as it's his birthday in this one and I have to write a Threesome wedding for Untitled and It's 11:37ish) ^_^ Please review and I'll love you forever ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Until next time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	3. Important news

**Dear readers, alerters and everyone else,**

As many of you are no doubt aware many author on are choosing to leave the site because of Lord Kelvin's RedBootton. I would like to say that one I refuse to leave because of it and anyone that does leave is forgetting what fanfiction is about and for many of us it is our escape if you leave then you are just letting '_the man_' win. I say if we must stand our ground we do it by staying put and saying that we don't care because we are doing some thing we love we do more than saying that we are going to leave because we are afraid of our stories being on the hit list.

Also all updates will be coming soon, I have been busy I resonantly returned from holiday and college has started and before the I was swamped with exams and was in and out of depression.

**Until we met again**  
**love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**  
**Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	4. Family Imformation

**Woo a new chapter ^_^ Sorry its been almost 2 months since my last actual chapter, I went on holiday and forgot all my notes on everything and since I got back started College and only just got a chance to revamp this chapter, but its done now and after this chapter its all new! WOOOOOO~~~! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, Harry receives his magical inheritance and finds out his family isn't what it's said to be, when he receives five old tombs with his family history in, and one of his parents was a Elf, but which one? Not only that but he has a life-mate, who is also a creature, a Veela to be exact and a Malfoy, but will they be able to survive the lies of the past and a conniving Headmaster? AU (No HBP and DH), Drarry, good Malfoy's and Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, no character deaths (yet), Lemons in later chapters, Possible Mpreg, OCs and OOC-ness  
Paring listings: DM/HP, RW/BZ, HG/PP, GW/LL, RL/SB, LM/SS, NB/SL(my OC), NL/AM(Another OC)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and of it's character they belong to one of my writing idles J. K. Rowling. I only own this fic, the computer it is written on and my OCs Scarlet (She will have the same personality as Kate did in the original and will appear at the same point as Kate did) and Abraxas (he will appear before he did in the original)  
Enjoy the fic ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Family Information**

* * *

"Harry, you know what this means, don't you?" Hermione asked, slightly worried.

"Of course I do Hermione, I have a mate, of some sort. And they refer to themselves as Dragon, we'll figure the rest out later," Harry replied, tiredly, 'This is all to much to take in, in one day,' he thought, turning back to the mass presents he had received for his birthday.

Hermione had as always figured almost everything out on her own, she knew who had sent the gift and card, she know what 'creature' Harry's mate was, and she knew Harry wasn't going to like it one bit. All she needed was to find out about what Harry's own inheritance was, and she would know all she needed to know about them, but she wasn't going to reveal this to anyone else, well maybe her Aunty, she would be able to help her.

* * *

Once he had finished opening the gifts from the Weasley's Harry picked up the card that was on top of the pile and looked at the oddly familiar curly writing that spelt out 'Harry James Potter, (Only to be opened on or after his 16th birthday)'. Gasping Harry got up and ran over to where he had put his trunk earlier, getting out a piece of parchment he compared the writing, as he had assumed it was another letter of his dead Mother, Lilly Potter, nee Evens. Slowly Harry walked back over to the bed and opened the letter and began reading:

'Dear my darling Harry,

If you are reading this your Father, James Potter, and I have been killed, though not by Voldemort as you will have been lead to believe but by Albus Dumbledore, do not trust him, and it is your 16th birthday, I only hope the insane son of a bitch is dead, by the time this reaches you. In this letter and others like it I'm going to explain all about your inheritance and the changes you will go through in the next few months. With this you will get five large old tomes and two smaller ones, I suggest that you read them in private, as I don't think you will want people knowing what is written in them, well two of them at very least.

Now on to your inheritance, as you have probably figured out you are an Elf,' Harry heard twin gasps from behind him, knowing Hermione and Ron were reading over his shoulder he said, "If you want to know what it says you could of asked."

"We're sorry Harry, we were just curious," Hermione replied. Harry handed the letter over to Hermione, after casting a wandless privacy and locking spell, to continue reading out loud so everyone in the room could hear, as she had the best reading voice in the group. "As you probably know there are three types of Elf, Dark Elves, Light Elves and Blood Elves, you are a Blood Elf. In the next few months you should find your Life-Mate, Elvin mates always depend on the Elves sexuality, so you should have no problems with that. You will also have found your hair has coloured streaks in it, these are the colour of your mates eyes so it will be easier to find them, they also have streaks in their hair, which will appear on their 16th if they are younger than you or at the strike of midnight on yours (Last night). Couple more things before I go, firstly only let people you trust, and your mate, know this information (People who already know are: My parents, Aunt Petunia, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick, Your fathers family, but by this time I am afraid they will of passed away or have been killed in the war, Padfoot, Moony, Tom Riddle and a couple of other friends from school but they will be revealed at a later date). Secondly you MUST wear glamour's at all times when some one not knowing this information will be able to see you, that includes at home, also you mate will be able to see through you glamour's, but will not be able to speak of it to anyone but you and these you have told. And finally you can come and go between the Elvin realm and the Human realm, your mate is included in this once the bonding has taken place. You may also take close friends in to the realm if they are truly to be trusted.

All my love Lilly Potter, your loving mother," Hermione finished reading and handed the letter back to Harry.

"I suppose you will want to see my Elvin form then?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. Seeing them both nod he quickly removed his glamour, reviling his long hair and now taller more feminine shape to Ron and Hermione. Seeing Hermione… Smirking? He quickly asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing, just why didn't you say something about being gay to us before," she replied smirking more, seeing them both confused she continued, "Well your obviously a submissive Elf, because you look more feminine, your body will have made it so you can carry a child. And also there is only one person I know with eyes that are smoky Gray/Silver. But I'll let you work that out for your self. This is bound to be an interesting year."

Ron's face grew more red the longer Hermione went on realising who she meant, and she was defiantly right it was going to be an interesting year, especially with Harry's soon to be love interest in the picture.

* * *

Over in Malfoy Manor Draco was starting to get restless and was pacing around the room, now he knew who his mate was his Veela side decided he HAD to see Harry and soon. Suddenly a House-Elf appeared requesting his presence in the main family room. Upon arrival Draco was met with not only his mother and father, but Severus, Sirius, Remus… And a tall man with raven hair as well.

"Come in and sit down Dragon, we have much to discuss," Cissy said to her only son. "We called my cousin and his mate as well as your godfathers to talk about Harry. And to explain all you will need to know about Harry's past and inheritance."

* * *

While this had been going on Harry had opened the some of the remaining presents, a chest which would only open to his blood relatives and the seven family tomes. Also Hermione and Ron had left, Hermione having to go get ready for a family dinner and Ron because there was some problem at the 'Burrow' involving the twins visiting and experiment gone wrong. But what he didn't know was he was alone with Kreacher, Sirius' House-Elf. Harry looked at the Tomes and realised the family names that where on them Potter, Leafe, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Merlin. Picking up the one closest, Leafe, he opened the first page and began to read.

It was hours later when Harry finished reading, he had read all of them and in each one he found something new about his family. In the Leafe tome he found that his mother had been adopted by the Evens family, a family of Squibs and where family friends of the Leafe's and where Blood-bound family. Also the Leafe family were pure-blood Elves (at least up until his Mother, where he found her Father was a half-blood wizard also connected to the Slytherin line) and also royalty of the Elvin realm making Harry, Prince Harry James Leafe-Potter as well as Lord Harry James Leafe-Potter-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Merlin and Master Slytherin as Lord Slytherin was still alive, as he found in the other tomes. And that he would King after bounding and Marrying his Mate. He also now knew why his 'Aunt' had been so nice to him, Her family had an unbreakable contract to the Leafe family saying they would always protect the Leafe kin and they where blood-bound to the family.

**

* * *

How was it? Good/Bad/Abysmal? Please tell me what you think ^_^ Also I want views on Fred/George and on who I should put Tom with as his pretty Elven mate die (more on that later) So opinions please ^_^ Also I will try to get the next one up ASAP, but you never know busy busy me ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Until next time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	5. The Past and Nymphs

**I'm soooooooo~ sorry I'm extremely late, I've rewritten this about 30 times because I didn't like it, and I still don't and it's way too short but I wanted to give you something, So please forgive me?**

**Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, Harry receives his magical inheritance and finds out his family isn't what it's said to be, when he receives five old tombs with his family history in, and one of his parents was a Elf, but which one? Not only that but he has a life-mate, who is also a creature, a Veela to be exact and a Malfoy, but will they be able to survive the lies of the past and a conniving Headmaster? AU (No HBP and DH), Drarry, good Malfoy's and Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, no character deaths (yet), Lemons in later chapters, Possible Mpreg, OCs and OOC-ness**

**Paring listings: DM/HP, RW/BZ, HG/PP, GW/LL, RL/SB, LM/SS, NB/SL (my OC), NL/AM (Another OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character they belong to one of my writing idles J. K. Rowling. I only own this fic, the computer it is written on and my OCs Scarlet (She will have the same personality as Kate did in the original and will appear at the same point as Kate did) and Abraxas (he will appear before he did in the original)**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Past and Nymphs**

* * *

"Well then, first things first, as you may have already guessed Harry is an Elf. Now as you should already know there are three types of Elf, Harry is a Blood Elf. Now there are many things about Blood Elves you should know such as they have attributes of both Dark and Light Elves along with a gene similar to that of Vampires that requires them to drink blood to remain healthy, they however will only drink the blood of their mate, if they are bonded, or someone they trust, if they are not bonded or their mate is not able to for fill the duty. I suspect Hermione or Ron will act as Harry's donor when you are not available," Sirius started once everyone was seated.

"But I thought there was only one Blood Elf family left, the Leafe family, which sits on the thr..." Draco trailed off coming to the realisation so just who Harry was, "But how?"

"I think I will answer that question for you Draco," the raven haired man said.

"And who are you? I don't believe we have met before."

"My name is Tom Riddle," the man, Tom, told him. Upon hearing this Draco's eyes widened and he dropped into a bow, "There is no need to bow to me," Tom waited for Draco to sit back down before he continued, "Now..."

* * *

"Mum, how are the preparations going?" Ron asked as he and Hermione stepped through the floo into Burrow, seeing Molly run around to get everything ready for the surprise party they were throwing for Harry.

"Everything is going well dear; can you go help Fred and George de-gnoming the garden please? Oh, and Hermione your Aunt is in the living room sorting out decorations to go up around the house, can you go see if she needs any help?" Molly replied bustling around the kitchen doing any last minute cooking that needed to be done and icing cakes.

"Of course," the two said before heading in their respective directions. Standing in the doorway to the lounge Hermione tried to suppress giggles as she watched the tall, almost six foot, women try to escape a tangle of streamers, balloons, banners and confetti only managing to get more tangled in the mess. "You do realise you are a witch, don't you Aunt Scarlet?" Hermione said announcing her presence after she had got her giggles under control, Scarlet opened and closed her mouth once, twice, three times before she shook her head and reached for her wand, starting to giggle once more Hermione said, "You really are hopeless, you know that," before collapsing into full blown laughter.

"You one to talk little miss no one knows I'm a fucking Nymph, it's not going to make them treat you differently, I mean Harry is a Royal Elf and no one is going to treat him differently," was her reply, "Now what do you have to tell while we work," With that Hermione launched into telling Scarlet what she had found about Harry that day.

* * *

"Remus! Sirius!" Harry called on his way out his room wanting to find out more about his heritage. Grimmauld Place looked a lot different since he was last there, Sirius and Remus had managed to clean up and redecorate the house so instead of being dull and depressing it was now bright and cheerful each room having a different cultural theme, no to being the same. Harry had searched the whole house before he realised that they had left, so it was with a heavy heart that Harry made the journey back to his room, hopefully he could find more information in the books his mother had sent him.

**

* * *

I know it's abysmal but can I still have some reviews please *Insert puppy dog eyes* ^_^ Also Opinions on putting Tom, Fred and George together as a Triad? ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Until next time  
love peace and chocolate ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Blessed Be ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Cazzy ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


	6. Information Overload

**Hey guys long time no see, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this and the next chapter of 'A Small Spark Of Love' out things have been very hectic the past year and however many months since I was last able to update plus I had major writers block, especially wanting to keep updating my fics in the order that I have been ^_^ This makes me extra sorry because this only actually took me 3 hours to write were as ASSOL took me 5+ months to write, but I am back, I'm alive and healthy and I'm planning on writing more, wish me luck with that ^_^ I can honestly say I don't deserve the love and attention I get off you guys for this even when I'm not updating and making you all worry I've dropped off the edge of the world, so thank you everyone that is supporting this and plans on continuing to support it and my other fics even when I'm not giving you the updates you want ^_^ Also again It's kind of short but I am working on trying to improve my chapter lengths**

**Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, Harry receives his magical inheritance and finds out his family isn't what it's said to be, when he receives five old tomes with his family history in, and one of his parents was a Elf, but which one? Not only that but he has a life-mate, who is also a creature, a Veela to be exact and a Malfoy, but will they be able to survive the lies of the past and a conniving Headmaster? AU (No HBP and DH), Drarry, good Malfoy's and Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore, no character deaths (yet), Lemons in later chapters, Possible Mpreg, OCs and OOC-ness**

**Paring listings: DM/HP, RW/BZ, HG/PP, GW/LL, RL/SB, LM/SS, NB/SL (my OC), NL/AM (Another OC) GW/FW(/TMR?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character they belong to one of my writing idles J. K. Rowling. I only own this fic, the computer it is written on and my OCs Scarlet (She will have the same personality as Kate did in the original and will appear at the same point as Kate did) and Abraxas (he will appear before he did in the original)**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**

**Chapter 4 – Information Overload**

It didn't take Harry long to find the information he wanted within the tomes in the chest, and he soon found out there was much he didn't know about Elves in general; especially not the ever mysterious Blood Elves. Picking up one of the smaller tomes on Elves, he began to read the origin of Blood Elves and the many ways they occurred.

'_There are two main ways in which a Blood Elf is formed. The now most common way for a Blood Elf to be born is for a Blood Elf to reproduce with another Elf (of any kind), a human (Magical or Muggle), or a Magical Being of less potent or dominant blood. A Blood Elf can also be born through the union of a Blood Elf and another Magical Being, however the chances of the Child being a Blood Elf is reduced, a few examples are:_

_A Blood Elf : Vampire Bond -  
25% : 75%_

_A Blood Elf : Veela Bond –  
50% : 50%_

_A Blood Elf : Werewolf Bond –  
15% : 85%_

_A Blood Elf : Incubus/Succubus Bond –  
60% : 40%_

_A Blood Elf : Nymph Bond –  
50-5% : 50-95% (This depends on the type of Nymph you are mated with)_

_All these are approximate values which depend on the potency of the gene your mate carries._

_The second way for a Blood Elf to be born is from the rare occurrence of a fourth specie of Elf being born and mated to a Vampire. This fourth specie of Elf is known as the Royal Elf as they are the perfect blend between Light Elves and Dark Elves. It is unknown how exactly Royal Elves come to be, however there is a chance of approximately 0.0000001% of any child given birth to by an Elf to be a Royal Elf. However Royal Elves cannot give birth to/sire other Royal Elves. When a Royal Elf mates, the child will either be a Wizard/Witch, Light Elf, Dark Elf or the same being as the Elf's mate. That is unless the Royal Elf mates with a Vampire in which case you will get a Vampire Child or a Blood Elf. This is also believed to be the origin of Blood Elves._

_The first ever recorded Blood Elf was the child of Merlin (who many people confuse for a Wizard, when he was in fact a Royal Elf), though who the child's Father is never been told. Only a direct descendent or the mate of one would know. However family was sworn to secrecy on this fact and can only tell a fellow member of the family, and only they can see the name on the family tree. The only fact revealed about the father was the fact he was a powerful Vampire with a lot of influence, which leads to speculation that either King Arthur had been bitten and turned by Cain and he was the child's father or that Cain himself was the child's Father…'_

Harry stopped reading the small tome after that point as it turned into purely speculating about Merlin's mate and the child's Father, his ancestors. Then again could you really call them ancestors when it was highly possible that they were still alive; you never knew with Vampires.  
Making a mental note to look up who exactly Merlin's mate was/is Harry went back to looking through the books until he found another one that interested him '**Elvin Pregnancy**'. The book was split into three sections: Submissive Females, Dominant Females, and Submissive Males. Flipping through, he read a few of the pages that he found intriguing in the two Female sections. He found that it was possible for two Female Elves to be mated and have children without a donor; and that a Female Elf mated to another Female being were able to if the being was able to naturally mate with another Female being (such as Veela, Nymph and Succubus). If the Female Elf's mate was mated with a Female unable to naturally mate with another Female (such as Witches, Muggles, Vampires and Werewolves), then there were special potions available for them to take during the heat. Finally, he reached the Male section of the book and began reading the start of the section.

'_All submissive (Elvin) males can bear children; no matter what species. However only those rare submissives mated with a dominant female or mated in a triad as the beta mate can fertilize another. Like a Female Elf's pregnancy, Male Elves carry for a shorter amount of time than any other beings; however the Male carries of an even shorter time of five months to the Female's seven and the nine months of other beings. However sometimes, this time may be cut down to four months if the Elf is powerful enough due to the amount of magical energy the child will be absorbing from the carrier._

_One positive thing about Male Elf pregnancies is that many of the symptoms such as morning sickness are not present. However, this is often replaced with worse mood swings or stranger craving where the sickness would be in comparison to a Human pregnancy. While this on one hand is good for the carrier, it also makes it harder to spot the early signs of pregnancy. Due to this, most carriers don't realize they are pregnant until they reach the end of their second and sometimes even third month._

_The first month of the carrier's pregnancy is much like the human's first trimester only at a faster pace due to being four weeks instead of the normal thirteen weeks, and with a lot less of the symptoms. During the second month of pregnancy, the carrier will start feeling more drained, especially those of Wizarding blood as they use their magical energy through spells. At this point Blood Elves will start consuming more of their mate's blood to replenish their energies, as well as wanting to spend more time outside. Light Elves will start to spend excess amounts of time outside during the daytime; it will likely be hard to keep them in after sunrise and even harder to get them in before nightfall. Dark Elves will likely start sleeping more in the day and sleeping less or possibly even stop sleeping all together. Like Light Elves, they will start spending excess amounts of time outside; only unlike their counter parts they will stay out in the night rather than the day._

_Once the carrier has reached their third month, they will unconsciously start to nest; taking things that remind them of their mate and things that have sentimental value to the carrier to a safe place (normally the room that is to be the baby's nursery). It is unknown where this instinct comes from; however after the child is born the 'Mother' will lock themselves and their child in this room for any time between a week and two months while the two bond. This Mother-Child bond will let the 'Mother' know if their child is in any danger or if the child needs them for any reason. This bond severs once the child finds their mate or one of them (usually the Mother) dies for some reason. It is normally at the point of nesting that many carriers realize their pregnancy; it is also recommended that no one goes into the nest other than the Mother, though their Mate will be allowed in to mate briefly in order to feed the Mother (and give blood in the case of Blood Elves). They will also be able to find out the gender of the child during this month._

_At the fourth month, many Male Elves are confined to bed rest due to the amount of magical energy being used to protect the child and to make sure the child remains healthy, though many continue making their nests, if they have yet to complete them or preparing clothes for the child. It is recommended that the carrier is never left alone in case they go into labour. The fifth month is much the same as the fourth only the dominate will become more and more protective of their submissive as the due date gets closer, refusing to allow the submissive out of their sight. It should be noted that many dominates refuse to sleep in this time and it is therefore recommended that someone stay with the two until the birth in order to contact the Healer and Midwife for the birth.'_

Harry stopped reading the book after feeling his eyes droop as he fell into a fitful slumber. This is how Sirius and Remus found Harry a few hours later, though they decided to let him sleep until it was time to take him to the Burrow.

**Good? Bad? Abysmal? Amazing? Let me know what you think ^_^ Also thank you for all the opinions on Fred/George/Tom, more people seem to want it then don't, though I'm still not sure if I am going to do it or not or just keep it as Twincest ^_^ I know this chapter is pretty much all information and I hope that you all understood it, however if you didn't just leave a message in a review or PM telling me what you didn't get or if there is something that you wish to know about Elves and I'll either PM you back or add it to an AN in the next chapter (Unless it's something Harry (Or anyone else learns about later) ^_^ Again I love you guys for sticking with me, and if you don't see an update of any kind from me in the next month someone come poke me with a stick until I start writing**

**Until next time  
love peace and chocolate  
Blessed Be  
Cazzy****  
xxx**


	7. Hiatus Notice

**Hi guys, I know that I have been MIA for quite a while, but I have decided that I am going to put all my fics on hiatus for a while. Due to the fact that it normally takes me so long to write one chapter I am not going to update until I have 3-4 chapters done. In September I will be starting at University (if I get the grades) and when I do I will get some specialist equipment to help me due to my dyslexia, hopefully this will help me update quicker, as it will be easier to keep on one thought track. One thing you can be sure of is I WILL NOT BE ABANDONING "A Small Spark Of Love", "A Weird Turn Of Events" or "My Heart, My Soul, My Everything". I hope to start updating again in Late October/Early November. When I do this post will be taken down and I will be putting the chapter in it's place. So please don't review this, if you have any questions please private message me and I will do my best to answer.**

**PLUR and Chocolate**  
**Blessed Be**  
**Cazzy**  
**xx**


End file.
